I’ll be your Hero
by My Silver Wound
Summary: All she wanted was to help, but finally, there were no more tears...there was only pain. A mini epic that was unexpectedly inspired. Try to guess all the characters involved.
1. I'll be your Hero

Ever since I can remember  
The Earth has been my home  
Living off the lands to which  
I so curiously roam

I try to settle and find a home  
But then I loose control  
And so I hold back the pain and run  
A tattered lonesome soul

Along the way I've made foes and friends  
They seem to come and go  
Conversation seems too shallow  
As though some greed with what they know

I finally find friends who truly care  
And thought I'd found a home at last  
But then things changed through solemn fears  
And revealed secrets of a throbbing past

And so I turned and ran once more  
To he who was my only hope  
He tells me what I want to hear  
Now I'm a puppet tethered to his rope

Soon enough I return to them  
But not for fun and games  
I'm on a mission from my Master  
To retrieve Secrets and destroy Fame

I begin to regret what I've done  
But it's too late to turn around  
Now I must savor their last moments  
And try my hardestto not break down

Accusations rend the silence of the night  
His voice as sharp as Eagle's talons  
Secret woes revealed to him  
His deadly venom seeks a challenge

He tells him tales of sick Betrayal  
Now he knows my dumb mistakes  
I can't look him in the eye  
I don't know how much I can take

I am a traitor beneath the flesh  
My virtues cold Betrayal and numb Denial  
His power, strength and thoughts  
Are now for sure my godly Idols

I guess I had to hurt myself  
To see if I could still feel  
I tore my life apart  
And the pain just seems unreal

Crying in the tattered silence  
A wounded coward hides from all  
Shadows cast among the flames  
Of my blunders, sins, and flaws

I have no mask to hide behind  
All can see me for what I am  
It's been this way for so long  
That I don't give a damn

He rules me with an iron fist  
Controlling my every move  
He'll kill them if he wants but he'll be sure  
It's me who leashes them and leads them on to Doom

Disgusting anguish not be theirs to burden  
It should belong to me alone  
Dumb mistakes create this past  
I so grievously know

What am I to you now  
My gentle naïve friend  
I have betrayed you for myself  
I must die in the end

So wash my memories away  
I'll save you if it's the last thing I do  
Don't bear the pain my friend  
Because I'll bear it for you

I must stay dearest friend—I've been your foe for so long  
That I'll be your hero today  
And anyway I have nothing left to live for  
So let me slip away

Sure I'll give my life for you  
Am I still a powerful foe?  
Please leave before I cannot stop  
The power of this woe

I weep for them in his arms  
And say a last goodbye  
A cry for mercy slashes through the air  
As liquid fire rises high

A silence fills the cavern  
The dust begins to clear  
It's all over now my friends  
And there's nothing left to fear

Author's Note: I'm just going to guess you know exactly who this was about. The narrator was Terra, the one who "tells him tales of sick Betrayal" is Slade, and the one who was told "tales of sick Betrayal" is Beast Boy. I love poetry and this was a kind of…weird inspiration if you will. I was waiting on my mom to stop watching TV and help me make a SnowCone. I am writing bloopers but you can't post them so I might just put them on my profile. If nothing else I'll put the on my website, which I REALLY need to update…My sister niobe10 wrote a verse to this too. I didn't include it because then the poem wouldn't be by ME!  
If you're interested, here it is:

He watches my every move  
Glaring with a watchful eye  
He orders me and tells me what to do  
Sometimes I want to cry

Also, I may put another chapter of some writing I did at school. It's kind of…Slade's reaction to what happened. For those of you don't know, 10/2's Teen Titans episode is called "Haunted" and Slade comes back. (OF COURSE! YOU CAN'T KILL SLADE! HE'S THE BEST MAN!) Yes I would work for Slade given the chance…then make an alliance with Father from Codename: Kids Next Door, and then Tim Scam from Totally Spies, then Vlad Plasmeus from Danny Phantom and so on…Maybe even Vicky from FairlyOdd Parents. No one would be able to defeat our Alliance of Villains and Adversaries! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay I'm done. I'll try to get that on here soon (the writing from school).

LPL  
Tina


	2. About that writing

Okay just a little 411! The writing _is_ on Fanfiction! It is titled "Awaken, Lonely Rebel" because it kinda...turned itself into a fic. So...yeah...no reviews have been placed on it yet. Hope you'll be the first! Enjoy it!


End file.
